Ancient Heroes- Arisen
by Rochelle daughter of Thalassa
Summary: SYOC story, the heroes of ancient Greece are back, and ready for vengance against those who messed them about before, it's up to 5 demi-gods to do so, but can they stay out of the monsters clutches long enough to do so, and are they really fighting on the right side.Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**The long awaited prologue is finally finished along with another scene which I will fit in later, I copied all the characters** down** hoping to get more done, but me being me forgot to take note of who was a main character so I'm sorry, but I will get some more up soon, but for now, enjoy the prologue. :-)**

**3rd Person PoV**

9 figures were stood circled around a blazing, pure white fire. They wore black hooded cloaks, that completely shadowed their faces from the chin up.

At last the tenth figure approached, he was dressed symmetrically to the others, in his hands, he carefully held a beautiful, shining gold cup.

"Have you brought us, the key to life?" One figure asked the newcomer

"yes, the gods have became lazy, I found and retrieved the cup of life with almost no difficulty at all." the newcomer said, sounding almost jeering with his words.

The new figure, joined the circle, completing it.

"Well then Odysseus, for all your trouble, _or not, _you may be the first to sip the immortal drink" remarked another cloaked figure.

The tenth figure took a sip, before letting his cloak fall gracefully to the ground, revealing the once dead demi-god, as his features shimmered, with the youth they once held.

This process was repeated, until ten ancient heroes stood around the fire. the newly resurrected demi-gods were:

Theseus, son of Poseidon, Orion, son of Poseidon, Heracles, son of Zeus, Jason, son of Aeson**(AN yes I know he isn't a Demi-god), **Odysseus, son of Laertes**(AN again I know)** Perseus,son of Zeus, Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus, Paris son of Priam **(AN maybe a few of them aren't demi-gods OK) **Atlanta, daughter of Iasus **(AN hmmmm was Demi-gods the right word lol) **and finally Achilles, son of Peleus.

At last all ten demi-gods and heroes, stood around the fire, now looking and feeling the same power as they did before they died.

Now all ten heroes were:

Very much alive

Very much immortal

very much at the height of their power

And all very ready for vengeance.

**Ok I know I said Demi-gods, but finding 10 really famous demi-gods is a little difficult for me so you will just have to make do, I'm sorry, but either way, here's your bad guys, so what do you think, now I don't want to give anything away but Paris killed Achilles and both are being put together in the same place, also you have 2 sons of Poseidon and someone who killed a son of Poseidon so yeah tensions might brim, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Also I know your characters weren't in this and I'm sorry here's a bunny **

**() ()  
(o.o)  
('')('')**

**Oh double bunny**

**() ()  
(o.o)  
('')('') **

**() ()  
(o.o)  
('')('')**

**So yeah please let me know what you think and stuff and talk about stuff and stuff because stuff is great.**

**If you get that reference you get cookies and milk**


	2. Crushes,insanity and revenge

**Hi,I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, it honestly made my day. No-one got the refrence, it was IISuperwomanII's video, "How I deal with haters and other stuff" I strongly suggest you check out her video's on YouTube she really is funny.**

**So yeah, thanks for the reviews, I decided that I should update soon, so this will be a fairly short chapter, simply introducing some of the character's, so here I go, and please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sky Alexander Johnson PoV**

I walked towards the empty Artemis cabin, keeping an eye out for any attention from the other campers, but all I saw was, Sabire (daughter of Persephone), Michele(daughter of Hestia) and Izabella (daughter of Apollo) sitting around in a circle on the grass, deep in conversation, I wondered what such an unlikely group of friends were talking about?

I also saw Elizabeth (daughter of Demeter) being led into the Poseidon cabin, I was confused, the kids of Poseidon were at sword practice, something they would never miss, so who was with Elizabeth?

But that was camp, always full of secrets, I thought walking into the cabin, of the hunting goddess.

Even I had my secrets.

I felt a smile creep to my face, as I spotted the note on the window sill.

_Meet me in the forest, beside the river in the clearing during camp fire._

_Artemis _

She would often leave me notes here, it was safer than just speaking to me, that could be risky as rumours spread like wildfire here at camp, and I'm sure no one would believe that we were just friends.

And who could blame them, after all, a male being friends with the Goddess of the hunt? it did sound quite ridiculous.

I folded up the note and walked into the Hades cabin, to prepare for that night.

Anyone could ask if I had a crush on Artemis, after all I didn't usually care what I looked like, but I spent at least 30 minuets in front of the mirror before I met up with Artemis.

And to be honest, yeah I think maybe I do have a little bit of a crush on her, but I could never let her know that, she would have me turned into an antelope or something, and I'm not sure if I could cope with that amount of rejection.

So for now, my relationship status with arty was going to have to stay on a friendship basis, but maybe with time I could fix that.

** Rosalind Osali's PoV**

I watched Elizabeth walk into the poseidon cabin, she was being led in by... no it couldn't be, my imagination must be playing tricks on me... speaking of which, that gave me an idea.

I walked into the forest, I saw Ly(daughter of Hecate) sitting in a small clearing, it was well hidden unless you knew how to find it, but it wasn't the older witch that I was interested in, it was who she was with.

there sitting right _and I mean right_ next to her, was the god of the dead himself, had his arm around her, it wasn't the first time, I had seen them together, but I hadn't turned them in, after all Ly was 16 she could do what she wanted.

And they made such a good target, you see being a daughter of the goddess of insanity, has it's uses, like when I'm bored and want to mess around in someone's head.

For days I had been planning a little, shall we say joke, on the lovely couple, it was completely harmless , as long as they didn't find me, because then I'm sure quite a bit of blood would be spilt.

So, I decided that this was the perfect moment to strike, I took a deep breath and concentrated, and very soon, I was inside the death god's mind.

I focused on his vision and thought of what I wanted him to see, which happened to be a monster coming right towards Ly.

In surprise he got up, Ly looked at him, the expression on her face was one of such confusion,i had to bite my tongue so as not to laugh.

"Be gone beast, you are not to be here!" Hades bellowed with such authority, whilst Ly looked at him like he had gone crazy, which technically he had.

"Ummmmm Hades, what are you doing, what's there?" Ly asked,

"What? Don't you see the Hellhound?" he said, not taking his eyes of of the "monster."

"Seriously, Hade, stop messing about" Ly said, starting to smile.

I then focused once again on Hades's mind, changing the image to make it seem like the Hellhound had attacked Ly.

"GET BACK I SAID!" boomed Hades, I couldn't help but laugh this time, unfortunately Ly heard, she squinted at my hiding place, trying to see who it was.

I decided the safest decision was to let Hades think clearly, and get going before they found me,

"hmmmmm what happened?" muttered Hades, uncertainly,

"I don't know, you seemed certain that a Hellhound was here, but I couldn't see anything." Ly replied, still looking at Hades with a confused expression.

Slowly I backed away, not making a great amount of noise or movement, I was pretty sure that if they found me, the results would not be good for me.

**Ly's PoV**

****OK, I have no idea what just happened, I was just sitting with Hades, we weren't talking but I was OK with the silence,

when Hades stood up in front of me, like he was trying to protect me, then things got really crazy, when he started talking to thin air, commanding it to leave and stuff.

Then he started talking about an invisible Hellhound... I'm not sure what happened next, but he got really angry, it was kind of scary.

Also, I swear I heard someone laughing, and I have a good idea who's fault this is too, but I'll get them back.

So anyway, I was sitting back beside Hades, trying to explain what happened as he couldn't seem to remember very much about the incident.

After a while, we decided to forget it, I thought we might then be able to just go back to the way we were before a certain someone came and disrupted our peace,

but of course hades had to leave, being a god and all, as he had some meeting or something, so I averted my eyes as he left.

I'm not sure how I feel, being in love with a god and all, mainly because I know it can't last forever and in the end he will probably just move on to some other camper or mortal, but I just have to push those thoughts to the back of my mind, think positive and make the most of it while I can.

With that thought I got up to go to my cabin and get ready for camp fire, after all, today the gods were joining us.

**So how was it? I finally managed to concentrate enough to finish this chapter,I wanted to get this up, before school starts, I'm afraid I won't be able to update as much, because of school,clubs and homework, but I will try and update at least once every week. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. UPDATE (save Percy)

**OK, I'm sorry for not updating recently, I've been really busy with school and stuff so yeah.**

**Sadly this story is a bit further down my update list since it was the last one to be updated, so while I finish the new chapter, why don't you check out my other 2 stories,**

**He was always there (Percy and Poseidon pre TLT)**

**and**

**PJO Songfics**

**Percy: PLEASE OR SHE WILL KI...**

**Me: *covers Percy's mouth* Don't mind my hosta.. I mean... friend he is just hallucinating from dehydrat... I mean he's just tired.**

**Percy: *bites my hand* PLEASE READ HER STORIES AND LET ME OUT!**

**Me: Oh damn... oh well, YEAH READ THEM, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT PERCY, READ THEM! *whispers* now Percy time for your food...**

**Percy: NO PLEASE**

_***tape cuts off***_

**SHMMMUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR**


	4. Leaders and votes

**OK, please don't kill me, I know I took ages, but I kept on getting all the tabs set up, start writing and oh something s happened and now I need to start again, so I know you will be upset but the majority of this chapter will not be abput the OC'S this is a chapter I had prepared (this is the first thing ever wrote for this actually) about the evil demi-gods, so please enjoy :-)**

**3rd Person's PoV**

**"EVERYONE" yelled Orion, we can not go on like this, we need a leader, a clear figure of authority to keep us in check.**

**Jason then spoke up, "He is correct, is any person here willing to put themselves forward for the role of leader?"**

**Theseus, Heracles and Achilles all stood up, Heracles was the first to voice his opinion.**

**"Do you really think, either of you two can compare to the strongest demi-god of all? THE MIGHTY HERACLES!"**

**"You may be stronger" Said Achilles, "but since I have arisen from deeps of death, I have regained my invincibility I have a new weakness, now I cannot be killed in battle nor injured, for I am THE GREAT ACHILLES!"**

**Now it was Theseus's turn, "I out match both of you for the role of leader, for a leader does not rely on strength or invincibility, he rely's on a clear and strong mind, as the soldiers fight and use their Pharisaical attributes, whilst a leader strategizes and commands using his mind and intellect, for these reasons I am the most suited for this vital part of our plan, for I am THE WISE THESEUS!"**

**There was a stunned silence, then Paris spoke,**

**"all those in favour of Theseus as leader raise their hand."**

**Everyone except Heracles and Achilles raised their hand.**

**"Then it is decided..."**

**"ALL HAIL THESEUS, THE FUTURE KING OF OLYMPUS!"**


	5. Update, I'm so sorry :

**OMG I AM SO SORRY 0_0 **

**OK, so... I'm just gonna do this by story, so look at the relevant story for you 3**

**He was always there:**

_Currently re-writing a few chapters, I'll let you know more on that shortly (I mean it this time haha) 3 _

**Song-fics:**

_Ummmm, don't have an excuse other than writers block really, sorry I know the chapters have been getting rubbish, so I'm taking it slow to try and make them less rubbish 3 _

**Ancient Heroes-Arisen:**

_DAMN YOU , HOW DARE YOU DELETE MY STORY -_-_

_Ok, so either I'm haunted, possessed or FanFictions been horrible to me as for whatever reason the Submit your characters here story was deleted (not by me I swear I don't know what happened 0_0 ) and I've been trying to work out a way round it for months... yeah sorry :/ I'll sory something out, but yeah... sorry 3 _


End file.
